EP 1 313 635 B1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a vehicle movement dynamics control device which is composed of a valve block and an electronic controller unit which is permanently connected to the valve block, wherein electronic components, at least for the braking intervention, are arranged within the controller unit, which electronic components process signals from at least one vehicle movement dynamics sensor such as a yaw rate sensor and/or acceleration sensor, and wherein at least electrohydraulic valves are arranged in the valve block, wherein, in addition, at least one vehicle movement dynamics sensor is integrated into the electronic controller unit or the valve block, and wherein finally the latter is mechanically connected, in particular, to the housing of the electronic controller unit or is enclosed thereby.